


Pleasant dreams

by was_adamant



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Daddy Issues, Explicit Language, Guy has some issues, M/M, its whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/was_adamant/pseuds/was_adamant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="p1">Eggsy fucking Unwin knows he has <em>'daddy issues,'</em> alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant dreams

Eggsy fucking Unwin knows he has _'daddy issues,'_ alright?

There he was, the stinking rich tosser, leaning up on some wall like he owned the whole bloody building. Talking about his dad and _shit, fuck yeah._  

Yeah he knows he's got a _problem_. 

Knows he's got some things to work through, probably some pissy bird should sit around with some notebook, ask him questions about what he _feels_ about his dad's death, what he feels about- about _his_ death. About Harry's. About how he's sleeping, or maybe, how he's not. He ain't working too much so much as he's never _not_ working, so technically he's just living his life. Sure, he's got big shoes to fill (ha, those fucking oxfords, he can never look at them properly again) as the new Galahad, so yeah, working a lot is required.   
Shoving peoples faces into glass, into live wires, into a fucking exhaust pipe; maybe not so much. He knows, ok?

But talking to someone, anyone, means talking about the other shit. Like.   
Like how he, he just. How he needs, needed- 

Look. He's fucked up, ok? Clearly, he kills people on the regular and fuck, how could he not be? But even he knows that missing some guy who played his _Dad_ for a bit, who like, _looked after him_ , fucking _believed_ in him. He knows that its… Messed up to miss him like _this._ To. To keep some of his stuff, that he took from his house. His cologne. A shirt. His fucking pillow. To cry into it, every time he dreams about him again. 

Fucking Hell. The dreams. 

He would actually rather go back to Dean and kiss his fucking _arse_ then tell anyone about how he keeps dreaming about Harry, and- and kissing Harry. Fucking, getting on his knees and- just. Harry. Harry _fucking_ Hart. The moment he showed up with his slick hair and suit he was already _gagging for it._ Was ready to follow him anywhere like some kinda cock sucker twink in a porno. Probably would've been a cock sucking twink for him if he hadnt- if he didn't up and _die on him._ Bloody fucking hell.

He didn't see that coming. That's another problem. He thought he had  _time with him._

He would've been ready to do anything, was ready to do anything, for Harry. Hell, he went into some messed up spy program for _Posh Bloody Wankers_ just to stay near, make Harry… Proud. He's still, like, don't get him wrong. He's still fucking other people on the regular. Girls, and blokes, when he thinks its safe to go for them. Bisexual and proud, fuckers, he just isn't stupid about how the 'Kingsmen' are a bit _traditional_ and filled with fucking bigoted pieces of shit.   
So it's fine, he can deal with the occasional lack of sleep, of the wrong name slipping out of his stupid mouth. Of missing Harry quietly, like a bit of ice lodged near the back of his head, cold and permanent. 

Of waking up, from a nice dream, a _hot_ dream, cock hard and heavy, a bespoke shirt balled up near, smelling faintly of _his_ sweat, disgustingly good.

Dreaming about, _taking it._ From Harry. How he'd do it, hold him down, smack him a bit, maybe, cause he's a little shit sometimes and he can't help it. How he might use those hands that hold guns and umbrella handles with such elegant _violence_ to make him stay down, show him whose in charge. He would even beg for it, if he had to. Ask to get slapped, a little roughed, maybe have a cock shoved in his mouth to shut him up, doesn't matter cause he can take it. He could've definitely taken it from Harry, would've loved it, even.

So yeah. Issues, he's got them. Fucking whatever, he'll just have to deal.

**Author's Note:**

> This movie was messed up man. I need 100 more of it please.


End file.
